charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twerdette
Welcome To My Talk Page! Hello I'm Jessica and feel free to ask me anything, if I've done something that concerns you please tell me. Be nice and polite and you and me will be just fine. Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Please leave me a message below. Magical Transformations We don't need them ones anymore, we're doing this big cleanup with categorys, and one of the ones that arent needed is "Character Magical Transformations" --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) /* helllloooo */ Just wanted to introduce myself- I don't think we've ever truly met! I'm Robyn :) Blessed Be! 15:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome- not a too common name :) Well, you've done a great job as Admin on this Wiki. I've always admired it.. and glad I can come back now and edit :) 15:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Evils Vanquished We actually have 2 seperate categories now that cover "Evils Vanquished. I got us "Evil" and "Vanquished or Killed"...they can both be used. :) 22:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, Species isn't needed, "Magical Beings" covers it just fine.. two categories like that seem redundant... just clutters categories more. 22:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want to, just help us remove the Season, 4, 5, 6, etc categories from pages other than episode pages. That's one way to start :) check out Categories:Season 1 see how it's nice and cleaned out :) 23:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It can sound confusing, but I've already deleted like 20 unsed categories. Some categories were only used on like 2 pages. It's just a huge job, but we'll get through it. Plus going through it, I've caught a lot of duplicate pages.. etc. It's a good spring cleaning! lol 23:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Charmed BOS Scan Well I know this is a CHARMED SITE I never told it was a Fan-Charmed. But the pages are the SAME IDENTICAL to the other pages used in the show, people!!! They are not different nothing was changed they have the same texts the same images!!! Could you let me upload them, please??? :Look they are not aloud on here, end of story. If you continue to upload them you will be blocked. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: No, No; lets give them a chance. See if they take the hint. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Annasean51 I know. She might come back (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Royalty I take you are talking about the Royal Wedding. I live in England, and I cannot get enough ): --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Really? Lol. We hardly get commercials about, just one hour tv shows. I said to my wife that I did not want to watch it, and she said it was on every English Born Tv Channel -_-. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) "Jenny McCarthy" She was in both actually. She was Sarah Darling in Scream 3 x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 22:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) In case we haven't told ya... Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories in case you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! -- 00:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki I just wanted to say you are awesome. I checked out your fan-made characters of charmed wiki and I am absolutely amazed. I've been roleplaying in the Charmed universe on and off for the last few years. Your wiki made me want to play even more so than I already do. So many ideas for new characters! --Orbing25 02:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that's the one I was referring to. :) --Orbing25 16:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Charmed novels I am sorry to bother you,but can you help me and tell me where can i find charmed novels online,in my country there are only four books,but i really want to read more. Charmed Fan-made Characters Hi Twerdette. It is me. I want to ask is it just me who likes go on your wiki and create my own characters? It does not seem that many are interested in creating their own characters. I was to believe that it would maybe be over 50 characters etc. You aren't gonna close the wiki becasue lack interests from other charmed fans.-------------Charmednut 15:52 8 august Sandbox Hi, I have a question, how to create a sandbox? - Peter Halliwell 14:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) where do u get your infor boxes from CharmeRuler 20:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Can you help me with finding a key. I just need it so much. I must have one to play the game. Can you help. Any key would be fine. Please. I will never ask for anything else. XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 10:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :For the videogame Assasin's Creed II. It needs a key for me to play online. XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 15:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Teleportation Well, I disagree, I think this is a useful category that adds something to this wiki. Plus, I probably spent as much time creating it as she did undoing it. I don't know when it was decided to remove this category, but is was before I joined this wiki and I think this is a helpful category. Charmdozo 07:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) mythological characters This is not the same as the teleportation category, I didn't create this category, it already existed. I merely added some more pages. and it does add value, as it shows which beings are based on actual mythology and which characters are original to Charmed. Charmdozo 21:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Charmdozo 22:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Temporary Leave Okay, I completely understand. Hope to see you editing again soon. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Leave It will be a shame to see you leave and hope to see you editing again. Of course I know the group One Direction :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 21:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC)